1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly relates to the receipt and delivery of multi-media calls and messages over multiple incompatible networks.
2. Related Art
There are many message conversion utilities and systems in the market today that are capable of passing messages to and from users who are accessible via different networks. For example, some conventional systems allow faxes to be delivered as emails and allow voicemails to be delivered as emails. The problem with the conventional systems is that they only work with messages that are in a conventional digital format that allows the message to be sent or received over networks that are compatible with the digital message format. There are also many ways to convert a circuit switched phone call into a packet switched phone call. For example, allow phone calls to be answered by a computer device. The problem with all the conventional systems is that they require the user to have a data device or interface as well as broadband access to be able to use them.
In conventional communication systems, person to person communication, calls, correspondence and messages have been delivered through fragmented information channels both digital and analog. Separate subscriptions and service providers are required for sending letters, telegrams, email, faxes and voicemail. Furthermore, conventional communication systems require individuals to possess or have access to many information appliances and a communication infrastructure to send and receive correspondence and messages, including for example a fax machine, a computer, a voicemail system, a telephone line, etc. Moreover, a single person must have unique and separate contact addresses for each conventional communication system: a phone number at home, a cellular number, a phone number at work, a fax number, an email address at home and at work, a physical address at home or at work, etc. This creates a very complicated communication scheme where users must have multiple hardware and software devices and try many different communication options before successfully contacting a person, at a high cost and at long delivery times. Even further, all of these conventional systems require prior data and computer training and knowledge of the commands and keystrokes that are necessary to operate them. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems and allow an inexperienced user to access them without prior knowledge.